codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turn 26.7 (R2Remake)
Turn 26.7 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs after Turn 25 and depicts Lelouch and Kallen welcoming the birth of their second daughter, Elizabeth. Plot Outside the local hospital, Scarlet meets Modesty who arrives in her car. The two rush through the hospital's hallways and meet up with Naoto, Shirley, and Nicholas who are completely calm. Since they are calm, Scarlet assumes everything is alright and the three confirm that they have a new baby sister. The nurse lets them into the room where they meet Kallen who tells them that Lelouch is holding the baby. As Naoto, Shirley, and Nicholas welcome their new sister, Elizabeth asks Lelouch to face his newborn daughter so she can take a "snapshot" for Zoyo and Naoto. Afterwards, Scarlet, Modesty, and the children take their leave with Modesty agreeing to look after Naoto, Shirley, and Nicholas. Later, Lelouch and Kallen are watching the news, which reports on Nunnally's intervention in an Italian civil war and Suzaku's attack on guerrilla forces in Nigeria. Kallen believes that Nunnally may have put too much pressure on the Italian government, but Lelouch assures her that she was only trying to help. Kallen counters that, through her forceful changes, Nunnally caused an economic collapse, but Lelouch believes she is doing this intentionally to "conquer" the world. Lelouch explains that, through the new "Solar Spectrum Engine", Nunnally has implemented a new energy-efficient and pollution-free fuel source and drastically lowered the demand for oil. However, countries that have a high stake in the oil industry will continue to cling to it, but this will ultimatley only result in the discontent and ultimate rebellion of their people. Kallen concedes Lelouch's point, though he admits that Nunnally's strategy is drastic, but ultimately necessary and he believes that Italy will become part of the Britannian Empire. With the two of them alone, Lelouch asks Kallen if she is happy. Kallen replies that she should be the one asking Lelouch that, but she agrees to answer his question. She explains that, after the death of her mother, she was very close to killing herself, but thanks to Elizabeth's intervention, she found a new reason to live. Her explanation is interrupted, however, when their daugther Elizabeth starts crying and Kallen begins to breastfeed her. Kallen continues, explaining that she has imagined herself in a different life, but, ultimately, her life with Lelouch and their children is the only life she wants. She admits that she would like to share her happiness with the others, rather than just send pictures to Nunnally and her father, but she knows it isn't possible. Lelouch agrees, but he knows that many of the people they care about are still watching them. The spirits of Elizabeth, Shirley, Euphemia, Naoto, and Zoyo appear before them, watching them happily. At the same time in Nigeria, Suzaku, Nonette, and Gino have finished battling guerrilla soldiers and emerged victorious. Gino and Nonette express their concerns at them having killed so many of the soldiers, but Suzaku assures them that this was the only way as they had no interest in peaceful negotiations and they had caused too much damage to the neighboring villages. Although it is not a permanent solution, Suzaku says it will stop the guerrillas for a while and they will use that time to rebuild the villages and make them safer. Suzaku then contemplates to himself that, due to the lingering Geass curse still inside him, he instinctively knows that some greater threat involving the Geass will arise soon.